Evanescence
by Moonlight-Lullabies
Summary: Sequel to 'Into Forever'. CURRENTLY IN REVISION! Changing things starting with Chapter 1. With her memories of the Labyrinth gone what will become of our Lovely Heroine and her Goblin King? What is Daire plotting when even more than Jareth and Sarah is at stake?
1. Into the Ocean

**UPDATE: I am unsatisfied with this. Nothing happened the way I saw it in my head so I'm going back to the beginning here and doing this the way I originally intended so that I can finally finish this. ((This is going to be A LOT darker than before)) For the Amy fans (I have grown fond of her too) don't worry I won't let you down.**

**DISCLAIMER: We all know I own nothing except for OC's.**

**AN: Hello and welcome to part two of 'Into Forever: Evanescence.' **

**Evanescence, as determined by Webster's Dictionary, means 'disappearing after a short time and soon forgotten.' So what does this mean for our lovely heroine and her Goblin King? Read, definitely review, and enjoy! XD **

There was only pain. Blinding white, it ripped through her skull, pulsing and beating against her brain. Sarah opened her eyes to see darkness, or was she blind?

There was a voice form far off but she could not register it, and soon a wailing erupted in her ears so strong she cringed away from the noise. The pain in her skull raged like a fire gone out of control and weakness worse than anything seeped through her bones and she felt tired, so tired. _I just want to sleep._

Suddenly there was a bright light shining on her and her eyelids were lifted up. She could see the light and wanted to turn far from it. She could not resist though and was lifted up. Still the pain raged and it was all she could think about. It finally reached a peak and Sarah Williams was discovered, mugged (or so it seemed) in an alley.

Her father finally arrived at the hospital where she was taken to. Before being allowed to go in to see her he was stopped at the door by an elderly doctor.

"Mr. Williams, your daughter has experienced trauma to her head. Right now she is still unconscious so we don't know the full extent of the injury but it is possible she has some memory loss or other injury we are unaware of right now."

Robert shook as he listened to the doctor's words, "this is just from a mugging?"

"We won't know for sure until your daughter wakes up, if she even remembers. Some mugged victims don't even remember the incident it was so traumatic."

Robert nodded, "so this is up to her."

An hour later, as Robert was holding his little girl's hand he saw her eyelids flutter and then open.

"Daddy?"

Robert grinned; hope inflating his chest, "Yes Sarah I'm here."

"My head feels like it was hit with a bowling ball."

_That sounds like my Sarah._

Robert cleared his throat a little and then spoke softly, "Sarah do you remember what happened to you?"

Sarah closed her eyes for a second and tried to think. Pain erupted in her head again and she gasped in pain. "I don't remember anything," Sarah paused for a moment and then a sad frown lined her face, "I don't remember what I was doing there. I don't remember anything. Dad I don't remember anything!" Panic was alight in Sarah's beautiful hazel eyes, "I can see Amy and me at the pool with Toby but it is like watching television on mute. I see me but I don't _feel_ me. Dad, I can't remember my thoughts."

Robert glanced down, "just give it time Sarah; I'm sure you'll remember. You're probably just still groggy from all of the medicines they gave you."

"There are gaps too though dad," Sarah spoke calmly, her eyebrows furrowed. "Like things are linked together and can't be recalled without the other. Remember your boss's party? I do, to a point and then it goes black. I don't understand."

"Sarah you may have some memory loss but the doctor believes it will only be temporary."

"Temporary?"

((Three Months Later))

Sarah sat across from her father and step-mother at the dinner table. They both watched her warily as she picked at her food. Sarah looked awful. Her skin was pale and withdrawn, her eyes dark and clouded.

"Sarah honey, just consider it." Robert pleaded with his daughter as Sarah moved an egg around with her fork.

Sarah just sat there, an empty vessel. There was an emptiness inside of her that reached beyond her grasp.

Sarah looked up at her father, whose eyes were tired and older than their years from worry over his little girl.

Karen and Robert were trying to get Sarah to take a vacation with Amy to Florida. Amy would be leaving the next day. She had been coming over to Sarah's nearly every day checking up on her and she had decided she'd take a vacation with Sarah. It was December, and Amy thought it would be fun to go to the beach for the Holidays.

"I don't know if I want to go," Sarah started, looking out the window to the slowly dying greenery outside.

"Oh Sarah just think about it! You'll get lots of sun, maybe a tan, maybe meet a cute guy. Go soak up the sun and take a break. You need a distraction. You're a mess." Karen pleaded.

Sarah sighed deeply as she watched Merlin chase a cat down the street, "Merlin's chasing Mrs. Doris' cat again."

Sarah started to stand but Robert motioned for Sarah to stay. Sarah shook her head, "I'll take Merlin to the park. He needs the exercise, the lout."

"Are you sure?" Robert asked, his eyebrows furrowing in worry. Sarah nodded and headed out the door, ignoring the familiar pain that pulsed from where the bruise was located.

Sarah still wondered what happened that night but every time she tried to remember she got a terrible head ache. In fact Sarah had a hard time putting together gaps in her life completely. Her parents would fill in the gaps and yet the pieces didn't add up to her. Sarah sighed again. There was something missing from her life and she knew it.

Merlin had successfully treed the cat so Sarah scolded the dog and led him down the street and across downtown until the two of them arrived at the park.

Sarah told Merlin to go and have fun while Sarah stood on the bridge overlooking a small pond. Ducks and Geese glided over the murky brown water as Sarah leaned on the railing. Merlin came up beside her and stood up on two paws, watching the ducks with feverish intensity.

"What should I do Merlin? Should I go with Amy? The very thought of it makes my stomach clench in nervousness but I just don't know. I'm so tired, so drained. She's going to want to party the whole time and I don't know if I'm up for that. What do you think?"

Sarah's only answer was a disgruntled bark as one of the geese took off for the shore. Merlin backed away sheepishly and Sarah glared. "Look at you, you big coward! You're fearless when it comes to a helpless de-clawed cat but you run when a goose spreads its wings."

"Ahh!" A fierce head ache tore through Sarah's skull and she doubled over in pain, clenching her head as fierce pain swept through her skull.

"That's it! I'll go with Amy! As long as it'll get me away from this pain…I hope." Sarah gasped and collapsed onto the ground.

That night Sarah packed feverishly but when she opened the side of the suitcase an enormous wad of money fell out. Sarah stopped, stunned. _Where did that come from?_

Sarah contemplated and continued packing. That same head ache threatened to spew if she started thinking about it so she chose to ignore it. She had to do that a lot. It was the only remedy for the aching of her head.

Toby slept with Sarah that night, cuddling up close to his big sister. Sarah held him tight in her arms and slept sweetly, aware in the morning that she had had sweeter sleeps.

Amy pulled up in her Camry and Sarah headed out the door, hugging her dad as he handed her a credit card and gave her the rules of use.

There was a violent tugging in Sarah's heart as the car sped out of state a few hours later. The pain in Sarah's head dulled and she felt herself finally relaxing as the girls sped down the highway.

Their hotel suite was at a hotel where every college and high school kid was sure to be partying during their stay. The streets were empty though. The city was quiet during the day with a few old people strolling down Main Street.

Sarah put her bags down in their room and collapsed onto the bed. The room was a two single bed bedroom and Amy's stuff took up most of the room. Sarah just laid back and stared up at the blandly white ceiling.

Amy plopped down onto her bed and opened up her suitcase, "we need to start getting ready for tonight. Oh Sarah this is just what you need!"

Sarah agreed softly, her heart not really into it as the sinking feeling in her chest returned. "I'm going to take a bath."

Amy looked downcast at Sarah's mood but Sarah blocked it out and headed for the bath.

The bathroom was so small and decrepit. The bath was small and Sarah rinsed it out with boiling hot water before filling it up with water. Once the bath was made, Sarah slid into the hot water, enjoying the slight scalding of her pale skin. Sarah wanted time alone with her thoughts.

She was still uneasy with everything. The large gaps in her memory left her with splitting head aches and the nightmares she had at night left her gasping. She would wake up crying and clenching the bed sheets in despair. Sarah had contemplated seeing a shrink but had decided against it for the time being.

Sarah laid her head back and moved her fingers through the water, humming a song as she looked around the small bathroom. _It's really small in here and it smells like dank, damp mold. Something's missing. _

Uneasiness wound its way through Sarah as she looked down at the small bath. She pondered, once again, the gaping holes in her life. The night she was found no one could explain what she was doing there or the events before. It seemed everyone had trouble recalling what led to that night. Sarah didn't know. She just remembered feeling incredibly empty. _It has been three months now. Shouldn't I have remembered something? _

Sarah felt like something, some phantom, was missing out of the scenery of such a simple thing as when she was bathing. From some unseen place a tear welled out of Sarah's eyes and she sighed longingly.

The tub was so slick underneath her body Sarah couldn't get comfortable no matter how she adjusted. She ached all over so she wound up just giving up altogether and dressed herself casually even though Amy pleaded with her to dress in a party dress.

As the sun went down everything came to life outside. Sarah looked out of the window and gasped suddenly. Fear wound its way down Sarah's belly and she jerked back suddenly. Bright orange hues lit the night outside. Something about that sight tugged at Sarah.

Miffed, Amy came around, "What's the matter Sarah?"

A blasting headache ripped through Sarah's skull all at once and she doubled over in agonized pain. Sarah couldn't think straight. All of her thoughts were jumbled and she collapsed onto the off-white carpet. Her vision was foggy, fuzzy and Sarah felt like a thinly blanketed curtain was threatening to fall back and it made the pain worse.

"What's that outside?"

Amy raised her eyebrows and cast a quick glance out of the window, "It's a parade Sarah, for Christmas, remember? Everyone has glow in the dark something or another on. Seriously, what's going on?"

"Just a headache, been having them since the alley. I'm okay I promise. You can go on without me. It'll go away in a little while. I think I'll go for a walk."

Amy reluctantly decided to let Sarah do what she wanted. She knew her friend had always been a bit of an independent spirit so Sarah was left to freely wander the city.

Hordes of people streamed from the hotels and motels, and onto the streets as Sarah left out. Despite it being December it was nice and warm as Sarah wandered the streets, looking for the beach. Finally the distant sounds of waves crashing drew Sarah in. It spiraled though, when Sarah saw that many people lined the beach so that there would be hardly any place to walk at all. Dismayed, Sarah turned and walked down the opposite side of the beach. She figured if she just kept walking she'd eventually find a nice secluded spot to enjoy herself at.

Finally Sarah found a gorgeous secluded part of the beach and it was there she stripped her shoes off so she could walk along the white sands bare feet. The ocean was larger than she'd ever dreamed. The shining moon cast a silver glow along the ocean's surface. As the waves crashed they sent white water spraying and it was a beautiful sight. Sarah felt like if she took a step towards the ocean it would pull her in. _It's so hypnotizing. _

Loneliness crept over Sarah as she realized just how alone she was. _If only there was someone here to enjoy this with. _Wind blew Sarah's dark hair behind her and she closed her hazel eyes against the breeze. She moved uncomfortably against the wind. It seemed that the longer Sarah was away from that night at the alley that the more parts of her seemed wrong.

Sarah thought that the bruise on her head would have healed by then but it was only just beginning to yellow. Not only that but the doctors had told Sarah that if she was experiencing any sort of nausea associated with her head aches that she needed to get a CAT scan done. Not only had Sarah been experiencing nausea but it had gotten to the point of throwing up. It was accompanied by headaches so severe Sarah almost passed out a time or two. She was also beginning to wonder if she had a fractured something or other in her collar bone or breast bone. Her chest had started killing her. It seemed the longer she was away from the incident the more came up wrong with her but Sarah didn't want to go back to another doctor.

Sarah adjusted her shirt and walked to where the water reached the shore. Sarah jumped a little as the salty water seeped up to her feet. It was a strange sensation as the water receded back, like the ground beneath her was moving back for the ocean. Intrigued, Sarah took a few more careful steps towards the dark water. It was terrifying and beautiful.

As the water came back up to Sarah's toes she caught a glint of something at the tip of a wave. Sarah cocked her head and squinted. It looked like a pile of clothes floating amidst the waves but something about it caught Sarah's attention.

Slowly Sarah stepped forward, wary of the pull the ocean seemed to have on her feet, like they would gladly suck her in if they could. Sarah was calf deep when she could see the clothes clearly.

Horror struck Sarah. There, floating along the waves was a baby. The little thing looked to be an infant, still way too tiny to defend itself. Shock coursed its way through Sarah's veins and she felt an irrational urge to save the child.

Sarah dove for the water, crossing those last footfalls into the drop off. The water was ice cold and was still receding for the next wave. Sarah felt weightless as she drove her muscles towards the babe.

The water was done receding and the first wave crashed down upon Sarah, pulling her below the surface. Everything was spinning and the salty water stung Sarah's eyes. Reflexively Sarah pulled to the surface just as another wave came smashing down on top of her. It was disorienting as Sarah fought to rise to the surface. When she caught a break to get a breath Sarah saw that she was about twenty feet in the other direction from the child. Miraculously, Sarah could just make out tiny chest movements coming from the babe so she gathered up all of her strength and started swimming for the child as more waves came upon her.

Sarah's muscles burned and ached as she fought to retrieve the infant. The clothes made a sort of floating device and the child's head was above the water. Sarah wondered how the baby could still be alive.

As another wave pulled her down Sarah spun with it and waited it out. The ocean's current was pulling her further from the child it seemed, the closer she got.

Sarah fought with the water until she was close enough to see the child. It was so small and had hair so fine it was almost see through. Sarah could see that it was a little girl and something about it made Sarah's heart feel like it was breaking. What hurt the most for Sarah was when the little girl opened her eyes. Sarah felt like a part of her was ripping apart and she fought with everything she had to get to her. Wave after wave kept pulling her down. Sarah had to struggle not to lose sight of the little girl.

A pitiful wail issued out of the child's lungs and Sarah felt tears falling down her own cheeks as she came upon her. Sarah grabbed at the clothes to pull the baby her way. The more she pulled the longer it seemed to take. Then, just when Sarah had the child within arm's reach the most bizarre thing happened. The baby disappeared.

Startled, Sarah dove under the water to search. _The child was right there! I didn't take my eyes off of her! What happened?_

Try as she must Sarah could not find the baby girl. It was like she just vanished into thin air. Sarah's situation got a lot worse as another intense head ache swept through her, disorienting her.

Sarah couldn't see straight as the pain pounded in her head. Sarah was frightened and she feared she was going crazy.

The midnight black water pulled Sarah back under. This time wave after wave crashed down upon Sarah's head, forcing her further down. Sarah's lungs burned and ached with the need for air.

Violently, Sarah flailed as she got swept further and further away. Just as everything started to fade out Sarah felt a violent jerking from the opposite direction.

Suddenly every sound, as if it was on mute, came crashing back and Sarah gasped for sweet air but she only struggled against more liquid. Someone was standing over her and then there was a weight on her chest. All at once all the liquid came out of Sarah lungs. In a coughing fit Sarah found her breathing again.

A bright light moved across her eyes and Sarah squinted against it but a voice forced her to look up.

Emergency Paramedics surrounded Sarah and off to one side was an elderly couple crying. Sarah didn't understand what was going on.

"A-a-a little b-baby. O-o-out there." Sarah gasped to the paramedic who was closest to her.

The paramedic looked over his shoulder to the couple, "She said there was a baby out there."

The older man nodded, "No sir. She was trying mighty hard to get to my old coat though. I dropped it a few minutes ago off my boat. We saw her head out for it."

To no avail Sarah tried to shake her head. Why couldn't these people have seen there was an innocent baby out there who needed her? She was so close!

"Stretcher's here," one of the paramedics commented and then Sarah felt herself being lifted up and onto one of them.

She shook her head violently, "no, no. I have to go and save the little girl."

"Luke she's delusional. The parade's not that far over. Do you think she's on something?" A paramedic asked.

"Could be," Luke answered and sighed, "college kids. All they think about is partying. If you ask me that seems like a whole lot of life wasted, especially for a young girl as beautiful as she is."

"Well then should we give her something to help her relax?"

"Yeah, she's just going to hurt herself if she keeps on lashing out. Let's get her on up to the hospital."

Sarah was taken away to the nearest hospital despite her pleas not to. She could breathe and felt fine, really, despite the headache that pierced her skull.

They put Sarah onto a more comfortable surface and carted her off to a private room where a doctor and several nurses looked over her.

A plump female nurse stroked Sarah's hair, muttering how lovely it looked. That slight action soothed Sarah and she almost fell asleep until another nurse had to take up all of her information. Then they informed Sarah that they would be calling Robert Williams ASAP.

Sarah groaned and leaned back against the bed. A female nurse then stayed with Sarah and helped her get into her hospital gown.

"Are your headaches normal dear? You've got a nasty bruise on your forehead." The nurse commented in an English drawl, sweeping a strand of carrot red hair back out of her eyes. Sarah cocked her head and looked at the nurse's eyes. They were so strange. One eye looked slightly larger than the other one.

"Your eyes," Sarah whispered, feeling oh so tired.

"What about my eyes dear?" Was it Sarah's imagination or did the woman look nervous?

"Nothing, it's nothing."

The woman brushed a feather light hand through Sarah's hair again, humming some exotic song to her. "You need to give us a urine specimen sweetheart. We have to check to see if you've ingested any kind of narcotic substances among the usual things we have to check in these kinds of situations."

"What other kinds of things?" Sarah weakly asked.

The woman paused, as if she was reluctant to give Sarah any more information, "Well honey, since you're young and female, and the situation you were previously in we have to check with those kinds of things."

"But what though?" Sarah asked after she had fulfilled her obligation.

"Just lie back and relax dearie. You need your rest." The woman cooed and Sarah lay on the bed, her bones feeling so weak, so tired.

"Yes, I think maybe I'll take just a small nap."

The nurse smiled sweetly, her very demeanor invoking visions of homemade cookies and knitting. "Very good sweetheart. You have to be more careful. You've got a lot to protect now. More than you can possibly imagine."


	2. Frozen Melodies

**UPDATE: I hope you enjoy me going into a little bit more depth in the previous chapter. I am going to do so from here on out and soon it will be known the big changes I am making to this story. And this chapter still jumps around a lot, but it is needed for the progression to remain where it needs to.**

**AN: Once again, I plead, please don't kill me. I hope you're enjoying this so far. I am. This is personally what I've always wanted to add in a labyrinth fanfic.**

**Oh, and I'll state this now: This chapter is rushed a lot for one very big reason: There is a LOT more story to come. I promise Ima try to make it good but as always I let my stories lead their own paths. I hope you enjoy, seriously but I will state that with this story it's basically something I've envisioned countless times for Jareth and Sarah, and don't worry Jareth will be returning soon.. XD**

Sarah woke to the beep, beep, beeping of a monitor. When she opened her eyes she was back in that same hospital room. For once the headache that had been ripping through her had settled down and Sarah felt like she could breathe again.

Sarah noticed the tray of food to her left and her stomach growled in response. She sat up in bed despite the tiredness in her limbs that begged for her to go back to sleep.

Sarah ate greedily, enjoying the sustenance and then the same nurse from the night before entered.

The woman bore a huge grin on her face, "It's so good to see you up sweetie. I have a few things I have to tell you and then you're free to go."

Sarah sat up and frowned. The last effects of whatever sleep medication they had given her had worn off.

First the nurse came over and fluffed up the pillows behind Sarah's head and smoothed that same delicate hand through Sarah's hair.

The nurse then walked over to a chair and pulled it up so she could sit across from Sarah. "Honey, the doctor has already been in and inspected you while you were out of it. His orders are lots and lots of rest. You're going to need it." The nurse grinned from ear to ear.

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, not liking where this conversation was going.

The nurse reached out and took Sarah's hand in her and squeezed it reassuringly. "Sweetie we've been informed that you were mugged three months ago and that you have no memories prior to waking up."

"Right," Sarah confirmed, feeling her stomach twist in knots.

"Do you remember anything at all about that night? Anything?" The nurse questioned, a strange glint in her eyes.

"No, if you don't mind my asking, can you please hurry up and get to the conclusion. I'm getting nervous."

"Sarah, have you noticed, since the incident, if you've menstruated?"

Horror dawned in Sarah and she drew back as her eyes widened, "no."

"One of the tests we performed last night was a pregnancy test dear, and it was positive."

Sarah's breathing quickened and she felt the world beginning to sway. Her heart pounded so loud in her chest she feared she would pass out.

The nurse though, squeezed Sarah's hand and looked sternly into Sarah's eyes. The woman's eyes startled Sarah with their familiarity. There was something strange about them, something Sarah felt she was missing even as her world turned upside down.

"I-I haven't, I couldn't." Sarah muttered, _but you don't remember anything do you? You don't know what could have happened._

Sarah leaned back against her pillow and willed her heart to decelerate. _I'm pregnant. I'm too young for this right? So then why does it feel right? What is wrong with me? Dad and Karen will want me to get an abortion under the circumstances but can I really do that? Someone abandoned that baby on the waves. Someone didn't care enough for their own flesh and blood to do something like that. Could I do that to my own child? I can't believe I just said that…my own child, a baby. I have no job, no home other than dads. How could I take care of a baby? So then what should I do?_

"I don't know what to do," Sarah acknowledged out loud. The nurse reached over placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Sarah Williams look at me," the nurse ordered and Sarah met those eyes that startled something so deep in Sarah, "you do not have to make any decisions right now. You're at an early stage so you can give it a few days and mull it over."

Sarah nodded, "you're right. I need time to think clearly on this. I wonder if I have enough money to stay here a little while longer."

The nurse brightened, "well I've got good news for you then Sarah Williams. I normally house college students in my house but the most recent tenants graduated and I'm all emptied out right now so you are more than welcome to stay with me for a while as you make your decision. I try to do what's right for people and what's right for my family."

Sarah frowned, "but I don't even know you. I don't even have a job to pay you."

"As I said Sarah, I help people get their lives together. It's sort of a hobby of mine and babies are always rejoiced in my house. You see all of my children are grown up and live far away and I have yet to have any grandchildren by them. It would be my pleasure to help a young mother get what she needs together for her own family. Sorry if I'm being too straightforward Miss. Williams. Whether or not to keep your child is your decision."

"What will my father say?" Sarah muttered.

The woman leaned forward, "let me let you in on a little secret Sarah. The decision is yours and yours alone to make. If you choose to keep your baby you may rent out the room you can be staying in in my house for a minimal fee. I will help you find a job even. I can't help it. It's in my nature to help," the nurse chuckled, her odd eyes bright, "my children argue that I try to help too much, that I get too involved in their personal business, must be why I rarely hear from them, other than my middle child, my Aurelia. My son doesn't even speak to me anymore."

Sarah nodded, "actually, a place to stay for a few days to think about this sounds nice. I still have the money my father gave me and he doesn't even expect me back for two weeks. I need to get away from all of them. I think I'll accept your offer but I don't even know your name. I'll have to visit Amy, the friend I was with, and tell her."

"My name is Assana. I'm on break here in a few minutes. I'll gladly take you to your friend so we can get your bags."

_Isn't she exuberant? I'm really hoping at this point that she's not going to secretly kill me or something. I need to do something though. She's almost pushy though, almost like she's not giving me another choice._

Sarah nodded and looked at the woman quizzically, "Assana, I can't put my finger on it but something about you seems so familiar, like déjà vu."

The woman paused then and looked away, hiding her face, "I'll go get the doctor so he can come and talk to you and bring you your discharge papers."

Sarah nodded and when Assana left Sarah changed her clothes and waited patiently on the doctor. Sarah wouldn't allow herself to think about her pregnancy just yet though. She needed lots of quiet.

Finally a doctor came in and only reinstated what Assana said and he prescribed Sarah some prenatal vitamins.

Assana met Sarah at the front lobby and led Sarah to her small car. She got into the car and gave Assana directions to the hotel.

Amy was frantic with worry when Sarah walked through the doors. She immediately burst into tears and pulled her friend into a heartfelt hug. Sarah reassured her she was fine and explained to Amy that she met up with some relatives she hadn't seen since childhood and that she was going to spend a few days with them. Amy believed her without question, and admitted that she had only just got back a short time ago, that she had met a guy. Sarah was happy for Amy but that information only gave her a hollow feeling in her chest.

The ride to Assana's was verbally quiet but the woman hummed music the entire time. The music was relaxing, entrancing after so much chaos and Sarah felt herself having a vague sense of affection for the woman.

Sarah's eyes warmed at the seaside cottage they drove up upon. It was placed on a hillside overlooking the sandy beach with its waves crashing upon the sand. Beautiful flowers and plants surrounded the four walls and there was even a little garden off to the side.

Sarah was unable to hide the grin, "this place is perfect."

Assana beamed, "I'm glad you think so honey."

Everything about Assana's cottage was feminine and emanated beauty. Assana showed Sarah the room she would rent and then pointed Sarah to a phone where she could call her dad and step-mom.

Her father was upset and pleaded with Sarah to come straight home, but she told him she was a woman now, and she would make her own decisions.

Afterwards she met Assana in the parlor where she served Sarah English tea which Sarah thought was incredibly good and it warmed her all over.

Then Assana had to leave to go back to work and Sarah was left alone in the dainty cottage with only her thoughts as company. Finally, she decided to take a blanket and lay at the beach for a while so she could think under the open wintery blue sky.

One thing Sarah really liked about being by the ocean was that it was December and still warm.

Waves lapped the shore like fingers reaching for a lost lover against the white sands, and Sarah laid down the blanket and sank onto its comfort.

Softly, Sarah lifted her shirt and placed her hand on her stomach. _They say babies who are born whose mothers were raped can have all sorts of things wrong with them. They say the children themselves have problems later in life as well._ Sarah's eyes swept across the vast blue sky and the little white wisps of clouds that dotted the skyline. _I can't even think about it…what it would mean if I let this baby go. _Already Sarah felt fear, panic, and unquestionable love when she thought about losing the baby. Despite the situation, despite the strangeness of everything Sarah's lips parted into a smile and she whispered.

"I already love you. I can't explain this, and I'll never be able to tell you how you came to be but I have this gut feeling like you were wanted before I ever knew. I don't know how I'm going to do this but I can't let you go. I can't fail you. I think you are a miraculous gift to me in this dark time. Where there are so many gaps in my life maybe you will be the glue I need to feel whole again. I love you now, just as I must have known when they first told me, I loved you then."

Upon that realization something swelled inside Sarah's chest, and happiness blossomed where before there had been only pain, only emptiness.

As soon as Assana arrived home that night Sarah burst into tears and told her she could never give her baby up, that she would accept Assana's kind offer of a room. She wanted to do this away from her father and step-mother's criticism.

Over the next few days Sarah grew very fond of Assana, of her kind face and sweet words. She was so helpful. She took Sarah to her very first prenatal visit and helped Sarah acquire a car with the money her father had wired to her.

For once he understood her desires. He let his baby girl stay, knowing she was a woman now and incredibly stubborn. He told her though, that Karen, Toby, and himself would arrive soon to see her.

Amy came to the cottage every day before she had to head back home, always telling Sarah of her dreams and her favorite things.

"I have something for you Sarah, a gift if you'll accept it. I don't know when I found this book but it seems like something you'll love to read." Amy spoke and handed Sarah a small red leather bound book with the gold words 'The Labyrinth' written on its cover.

Seeing that name brought upon such a fierce headache that Sarah packed away the book in her dresser, wrapped in some clothes. She felt guilty for not reading it but every time she tried such a wave of dizziness swept over her that she had to put the book back down.

Sarah finally began to experience the joys of morning sickness, but Assana brewed some kind of soup that always made the symptoms go away. Sarah was very grateful to the woman and began to wonder why her children didn't want to see her.

_She's so sweet how could someone not want to be around her? _Assana seemed so cheery around Sarah but Sarah knew that that sweet lady had to be very lonely. She hadn't spoken with even Aurelia for a year.

At Sarah's next baby appointment she finally got to have her first ultrasound.

One of the nurses wheeled in a portable ultrasound, the doctor explaining that they needed to check and make sure nothing was wrong with her amniotic sac or anything else that would hinder her pregnancy. They didn't know what to expect since the father was unknown.

After applying a cold blue gel they placed a rounded device on her stomach and an image appeared on the screen. Sarah couldn't tell where the baby was because everything was so blurry.

All Sarah knew was that when tiny little thumps sounded from the monitor her heart just about stopped. Tears threatened to spill out of Sarah's eyes as the doctor pointed out the little dot that was no larger than a pea, and said that was her baby.

"Very healthy little baby you have here Ms. Williams, strong heartbeat. We won't be able to check for other things until you are further along but right now it's looking good."

In January, Assana caught on to the severity of Sarah's headaches.

"I can give you a home remedy for your headaches if you would like it. It won't taste good but I promise you it will do its trick."

Sarah smiled, since staying with Assana her pale, tired face had begun to look healthy, happy and whole again, "Sure Assana. I welcome anything to help with this." Sarah spoke and watched as Assana brewed something that turned out roughly looking like watered down mud.

It was piping hot as Sarah downed it. Assana told her she'd have to if she wanted it to work right.

It tasted revolting and Sarah's body immediately tried to reject it.

"Assana are you sure this will help my headaches?"

Assana grinned, "It will help to lift some of the veil."

"The veil, what are you talking about? I'm talking about head pain."

"Oh that too dear, you'll begin to feel a lot better soon," Assana cooed to Sarah as she pulled Sarah's hair back into a ponytail.

After Sarah drank the concoction she decided to head for bed. She would be job hunting the next day so she wanted to get an early start.

Sarah lay back in her bed, dressed in an oversized shirt. She knew she would have to buy some new clothes because she didn't have enough there.

Sleep wouldn't come so instead Sarah lay there and placed a hand on her stomach, the taut skin had already rounded into a nice little bump. The pains of pregnancy, sharp pains in her lower stomach, had already begun its task of expanding her to accommodate the growing baby.

Even though Sarah was immensely happy with her life over the next two weeks she still felt a gaping hole that seemed to swallow her memories. Most of the time she tried not to think about the past but something was still bothering her. Once in a while she would get a chill straight down her spine at odd moments, like when she was in a department store looking for gloves for when it got colder and her fingers met a pair of leather ones. She stood there for the longest time frozen. There was something there, in the back of her mind, like a waking dream, and she didn't realize that she was shaking until a worker asked if she needed to sit down.

Aside from the excitement of her growing belly and the healthy baby inside, Sarah still felt an aching loneliness that gnawed at her. She felt, more and more every day, like something was missing, some huge part of her that was lost.

Her family visiting her, along with Amy, late in January still did not soothe the ache that was growing somewhere inside of her. She felt it more and more every day.

Amy found out that Sarah had yet to read the book and made Sarah swear a solemn oath that she would.

It was Toby's gifts to her though that startled something deep inside of Sarah.

He brought her back two of her own stuffed animals from her room. He said he thought his niece would like them, and he loved saying the word niece. He brought to Sarah an ugly goblin doll and her bright red creature she could think up no name for.

Still, Sarah couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong, that some part of her was lost and needed to be found again.

At night she began to hear something in her dreams, a soft melody that she couldn't place. She woke craving peaches.

Sarah was at the beginning of her fifth month when she heard a car door closing outside the cottage. Assana went to greet whoever it was with laughter and then they parted in only a short minute. Sarah guessed that it was Aurelia from the laughter issuing from sweet Assana.

As Sarah turned to head back into her room she heard Assana's light footfalls and turned to greet her.

Assana's face was lit up like she had won the lottery. "That was Aurelia. She brought by a book I have been wanting. She is anxious to meet you but she was in such a rush today. I'm sure she'll be stopping by again soon."

"Why is she so excited to see me?" Sarah wondered when she had sat down to eat.

Assana walked over to the window overlooking the beach, "It's going to storm soon."

Sarah frowned, "why do I feel like you're avoiding the subject?"

One beautiful day Sarah was at the beach watching the sun set beyond the horizon when popcorn sensations caused her hands to fly to her stomach. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd say hello."

Sarah then laid there with her hand on her stomach for the longest time, feeling those tiny kicks. She was dying to tell Assana that the baby was kicking. Assana said multiple times she felt just like an expecting grandmother and was as excited as Sarah was. Assana was gone with her daughters though that day. There had been some kind of trouble in their family. Late at night Sarah could hear Assana crying in her room. She loved the woman like a mother and hurt deeply for her.

That evening Sarah's headaches returned when she tried to think of anything from her past and she asked Assana about it. Assana offered her more of that strange concoction, saying that time that it was an older recipe she got from her eldest daughter Astra, who was a herbalist.

The concoction itself was revolting, and Sarah even asked if it was safe for her baby if she had it. Assana just laughed, patted Sarah's stomach, and said that the baby was stronger than she realized, and then motioned for Sarah to down it.

"Aurelia is coming by this evening to meet you by the way," Assana slyly added in as she took a seat next to Sarah, and Sarah almost coughed up the stuff.

"I look positively awful Assana you should have told me earlier, but I still want to meet her too. After all, her mother is the best." Sarah commented and Assana became crestfallen.

"You're thinking about _him _again aren't you, your son?"

Assana nodded, "I'm afraid he has gone off the deep end to be quite honest. He is in a position of power and he's been abusing it to the extreme as of late. To top it off I'm not allowed to even go to him to check up on him. I'm banned. I'm so worried. He's _my _baby after all so I've got to do everything I can to protect him even if he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"I'm so sorry," Sarah whispered, hurt that Assana was hurting.

A knock at the door made Sarah jump and without so much as another second waiting the door opened and who could only be Aurelia strutted in.

Sarah had to do a triple-take between mother and daughter. Aurelia looked _nothing _like her mother. Where Assana was short Aurelia was tall and leggy. In contrast to Assana's carrot red hair Aurelia had striking golden blonde hair that hung in thick waves down her back. The hair was what caught Sarah's attention the most aside from the expensive dress Aurelia adorned.

Sarah had to struggle for a moment to stand to greet Aurelia. Aurelia's face brightened when her emerald gaze fell upon Sarah.

"I am so excited to finally meet you! You are as gorgeous as legend!" Aurelia's voice held a French accent as she looked Sarah up and down.

Sarah raised her eyebrows quizzically and accepted Aurelia's cheek kiss greeting. Sarah couldn't take her eyes off of Aurelia's hair. That shocking gold sent wave after wave of shock flitting throughout her body. Sarah felt déjà vu to the extreme and it made her nauseous. The dreaded headache that Sarah had been trying so hard to avoid returned and Sarah excused herself to go and sit down.

Aurelia followed Sarah, her steps willowy and dance-like. She sat across from Sarah and Assana, her emerald eyes seeming to penetrate into Sarah. Aurelia portrayed some air Sarah was unsure of with its familiarity.

Aurelia looked to Assana, "so did you give her the brew?"

"Yes, it should start taking effect here shortly."

"Good."

"I'm right here you know? I'm starting to think you're poisoning me." Sarah interjected, annoyed and waddled herself to standing, straightening her posture and glaring at the two women.

Aurelia laughed loudly, "Oh my I do see what they were saying about her. She is just lovely."

The phone ringing averted everyone's attention and Sarah just glared, folding her arms across her chest where her breasts had since grown to accommodate her expanding belly.

Aurelia was smiling still as Assana unplugged the phone from the wall. "Just as they were saying. No wonder-"

"Aurelia hold your tongue. You don't need to be frightening the girl just yet."

After Aurelia left, Sarah headed back to her room, yearning to be alone.

Looking at her face in the reflection of the mirror, Sarah thought to herself. _You have changed so much in so little time. It seems only yesterday you were a small girl playing in the park; your only friends were Merlin and that barn owl that always haunted you. Barn owl? I haven't thought of that owl in forever. I must have forgotten it. Strange._

Sarah stared deeply into her mirror as if at any moment it would come to life. _What are you thinking now? Come to life? You must be losing it. You're tired. _

As Sarah laid down to go to sleep a few minutes later a strange melody came into her head from somewhere far away, the one she had been hearing in her dreams, but now she could hear the words: _Live without your sunlight, love without your heartbeat. I-I can't live within you._


	3. Tilted

_**UPDATE: I hope I'm doing okay with my revisions. I like this going into detail a lot more, and the changes I'm making also will come into play.**_

_**AN: Shorter chapter here but this chapter is going to be quite fun to write! As before, this story has been greatly rushed **__**until**__** this point where I'll no longer feel the need to really rush. I'm excited. Just because Sarah 'may' be coming off of her amnesia doesn't necessarily mean Jareth is. So what is in store for the future? Read to find out, review to tell me how I'm doing and any ideas are always greatly appreciated, and of course you got to enjoy! **_

Sarah was five and a half months along before she knew it, and by that time she knew she was going to be the proud mother of a beautiful little princess. The thought thrilled Sarah every time she tried picturing holding her little baby girl in her arms for the first time.

Now was the task of picking out a name although none seemed right.

Amy was coming to visit again, although Sarah partially believed that she was coming for the sun and the waves to adhere to her artistic expression. Amy was still drawing like crazy, although she kept her drawings to herself. When she called to come down though, she told Sarah she finished with a whole album of drawings and wanted her best friend's opinion.

Sarah greeted her friend warmly and led her into the cottage where Amy began pestering Sarah about reading the book.

"Please Sarah, my paintings are based on that story and I want you to see them the way I do."

Sarah looked down, frowning. "I just can't Amy, every time I open that book I get such a horrible headache I almost pass out. I don't know why."

Amy whipped out her album anyways and handed it to Sarah, "I want you to see them anyways. The story is about this Goblin King and this Princess who doesn't know he really loves her and she denies him after he steals her baby brother away to his labyrinth. She has to beat his laby-."

Searing pain ripped through Sarah's skull and she gasped in pain, "Please Amy stop for just a moment."

Assana came out as Sarah doubled over, holding her head, "what's wrong?"

Amy shook her head, "I don't know, I was just telling Sarah all about this book I want her to read, that I have made paintings of."

"What book would that be?" Assana asked, her eyebrows raised.

Amy looked down, her cheeks becoming flushed, "It's called 'The Labyrinth.'"

Assana sighed deeply, closing her eyes briefly. "Sarah sweetie come drink your medicine. It will help with your headache."

Sarah nodded and followed Assana into the kitchen and chugged the putrid stuff down, while instant relief came into her skull.

"I'm sorry Amy, I don't know what came over me. Hand me your album, I would love to look at it even if I don't know the whole story."

Reluctantly, Amy handed Sarah the book and Sarah sat down at the table with it, Assana looking over her shoulder.

The very first picture was of a labyrinth glittering orange at dusk. It was beautiful and haunting and sent chills down Sarah's spine. It was nothing compared to another picture Amy had drawn though, that drew Sarah's attention like no other.

"Oh that? That's the Goblin King holding his beloved princess."

Sarah couldn't peel her eyes off of the picture but something about it felt off.

"The Goblin King?" Sarah spoke suddenly, her voice wavering, and then there was darkness.

A few hours later Sarah woke alone in her darkened room. The sun had long ago faded away and the silver moon was high in the sky, shining its silvery light through her window. Slowly she sat up and tried to remember how she came to be there.

Amy was snoring in the next room.

There was a gentle rapping on Sarah's door and she waved Assana inside. Her eyes were sad and red where tears had fallen. "Are you okay now Sarah?"

She nodded a yes to Assana and frowned, "you've been crying again."

"My son, he's…well not himself anymore, not at all. I don't know what to do. He's my baby and I can't help him."

"I'm sure, despite everything, he's still your son deep down," Sarah spoke softly and Assana's eyes brightened.

"I'm sure you're right Sarah. He just needs to find his happiness again. Now you on the other hand need your sleep. I don't know what happened earlier but it has me worried."

Sarah couldn't say no to that so she agreed with Assana. After she left, Sarah fell back into a sleep filled with an endless stone labyrinth.

It was just before dawn when something woke Sarah from her sleep. The baby was rolling around in Sarah's stomach, causing little tinges of pain so Sarah got up. She figured if she'd walk it off she'd feel a little bit better.

When Sarah passed Amy's room she saw that she was still asleep but Assana wasn't inside her room. Sarah raised her eyebrows but winced in pain as more pain erupted from her belly. The baby was literally thrashing around inside of her. Sarah looked down at her stomach and saw her stomach convulse as the baby twisted around.

"Baby, all that moving hurts," Sarah cooed to her aching belly.

A muffled sound came from outside, barely audible in the morning haze. Sarah followed the noise slowly. The closer she got the harder the baby thrashed on the inside.

Sarah went to the back door and peeped out the window. The cool glass sent shockwaves that startled the still sleepy Sarah but she gasped at the scene displayed before her.

Outside Assana was standing near the garden. Her face was flustered, almost red with stress. Standing across from her, with his back turned to Sarah, was a man wearing utterly ridiculous clothes. It was the shock of wild blonde hair that jutted from his head that caused Sarah's head to spin. Everything rotated violently but Sarah managed to reach out and hold herself up.

Sarah didn't know if she should give them their privacy but the guy arguing with Assana was just too strange not to gawk at. He was wearing pants way too tight for the twenty first century with a white poet shirt tucked into them. Sarah raised her eyebrows at the leather boots and gloves that completed the outfit. _Just who does he think he is?_

Sarah very gently propped open the door so that she could hear what was going on. As soon as the door cracked open, just enough so that she could hear bits of conversation, Sarah already felt herself grow confused.

The man's voice betrayed an English accent with a honey lilt to it that made Sarah's skin crawl with goose bumps. Her head began stinging with pain at the sound of his voice She could also see just enough that Assana was trying to force the man to take the same concoction that she had been dosing Sarah with.

"Mother, for the last time, stop meddling in my affairs."

"Jareth, just please listen to me for just this once," Assana begged. _Jareth, the name sounds so familiar, like a long forgotten dream._ The world tilted around Sarah.

"Why in the Underground would I want to drink one of Astra's blasted concoctions? It could be poison for all I know. Besides I need no remedy. The headaches I am experiencing come from my blasted subjects and my memory is fine."

"Jareth think about what you are doing to your subjects. Just trust me this once son." Assana begged her son. Sarah couldn't take her eyes off of him even though all she saw was his back. Something drew her in like a moth to a flame even though standing there was causing the pain in her head to reach unimaginable heights, still she held on.

Jareth looked up towards the rising sun and placed a hand on his hip. "What is this strange magic I am sensing here?"

_Magic, what is this guy getting off at?_ Sarah wondered as she watched the scene. Sarah placed a hand on her belly, feeling the bulge move around. _What is wrong with her to make her act this wild? _The baby was still thrashing and finally thrashed on the wrong spot causing Sarah to make an emergency trip to the bathroom.

When she exited Assana was coming back inside, the concoction untouched in her hands.

"What was going on out there?" Sarah asked, rubbing her belly where the baby had settled down drastically.

"Are you okay honey?" Assana asked and looked to Sarah's belly.

"Yeah, she's been thrashing around violently. I don't know what's gotten into her. It hurt so bad Assana. I didn't know what to think."

"When did this start?"

"A few minutes before the sun began to rise."

Assana grinned, "That girl is going to surprise us all."

Sarah sighed and raised her hands in the air in exasperation, "again with the riddles."

Assana started to walk away but Sarah reached out and touched her arm. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Then I'll let you get back to sleep."

Assana nodded and Sarah led her to the living room.

Sarah blurted, "May I ask what that was about? That was your son wasn't it? What did he mean by magic? Why were you trying to get him to drink the same thing you've been making me drink? Why did he think the drink had something to do with memory? Why do you think he's lost his memory and does that mean you have been trying to get me to retrieve my own memory?"

Assana took on that same motherly quality and placed a tender hand on Sarah's shoulder, "you need some sleep Sarah. Things will work themselves out soon I'm sure of it. This is the same drink I've been giving you yes, and I think it would be very beneficial to you to drink some more tonight. A double dose won't hurt the little lady."

"But you were just offering it to this Jareth…what is going on Assana?" Even as Sarah spoke the room spun again at the very uttering of his name.

Assana smiled tenderly and patted Sarah's belly, "just take the drink and you'll know soon enough."

Sarah was too tired to resist.

In the morning Amy took her breakfast out to a spot on the beach to finish up a painting. Sarah didn't talk with Assana because of the pounding headache slashing through her skull. Assana seemed reluctant to speak with Sarah as well, as if she was afraid of saying something to make Sarah pass out again.

It was late in the evening when Amy rushed into Sarah's room, excitement sweeping through her. "I want to try something. I know it sounds crazy but it would be fun just to try this once."

Sarah raised her eyebrows and followed Amy outside to where the waves broke upon the shore.

"What is it you're wanting to do?" Sarah inquired as her friend looked all around.

"I know this seems juvenile but do you remember playing Bloody Mary? Well I want to sort of do something along those lines."

"You want to summon the Goblin King don't you?" Sarah guessed.

"So what if I do?"

"Then do it already, it's kind of chilly out here," Sarah commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay okay, jeeze," Amy spoke then paused, gathering a deep breath, "I wish the Goblin King would come and take Sarah and me away right now."

Nothing happened. Amy looked crestfallen.

Sarah laughed, "You didn't actually think it would work did you? It's just a story Amy."

"I know Sarah, I just thought-"

"Let Sarah do it," Came a voice from behind them and Assana stepped forward. Assana's face was filled with some unforeseeable emotion. "Amy, get Sarah to say it. Hold her hands while she does."

Amy frowned and whispered even as Sarah took a deep breath. "It won't work either way, it's just a story."

"Do it."

Sarah didn't know why she did it but she grabbed her friend's hands and spoke, her voice wielding its old magic, "I wish the King of the Goblins would take us away. Right now."

Then the world as they knew it tilted and spun.


	4. My Immortal

**Chapter 4: My Immortal**

**Reminder: This story is the sequel to 'Into Forever.' Whenever I updated the summary of Evanescence in my revision I forgot and left off that it was a sequel. If you are reading this as its own story I will do my best to summarize the previous story in this chapter so there won't be any confusion later but I do like 'Into Forever' a lot, and am very proud of it. So if you haven't read it yet, read it first if you'd like. :)**

**UPDATE: Sorry it took so long to load but I had to be very careful writing this chapter. I want this to go a certain way and didn't want to falter.**

Cold wind blasted the two girls, sending shocks of cold across their flesh and everything around them spun. Sarah closed her eyes against the sensation, unwilling to believe what was happening. Sarah knew that the world around her was black and everything was spinning faster and faster.

In a fraction of a heartbeat everything then stopped. Sarah stumbled and fell, not onto the sandy beach but stone paving.

Gasping, Sarah opened her eyes to an astonishing sight. Before her eyes was an immense stone wall. It wasn't like the orange beauty from Amy's paintings. It was a cracked, decaying thing that brought nervous dread creeping through her being.

No plants of any kind grew along the walls and the sky itself was dark and cloudy.

Amy stood next to Sarah, trying to catch her breath, her eyes wide with panic.

"Sarah, are you seeing this?"

All Sarah could do was nod. Immediately Amy groped for her friend's hand and Sarah grasped it tightly. This place was not a friendly place.

Overhead thunder rolled and they could hear distant lightning clash. A sudden cackling caused both of the girls to turn around in panic.

Behind them was a creature twisted and bent. Amy immediately whispered 'goblin' to Sarah who nodded and jerked her hand straight to her stomach protectively.

Taking a deep breath only made Sarah's stomach twist in nausea. It reeked of decay, mold, and other things Sarah didn't want to think of.

The goblin stepped toward the girls, its eyes glaring menacingly. "13 hours you have to get to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth or you face certain death...or worse." Then the thing began cackling again.

Somehow Sarah found her voice, "we never said we wanted to solve the Labyrinth."

More high pitch cackling and the goblin sneered, "you called for the Goblin King. You get whatcha pay for."

Amy started, "Are you the Goblin King?"

More cackling and the little creature slapped his thighs, "'Course not. You ain't too bright are ya?"

Beside Sarah, Amy whimpered so Sarah spoke again, trying to muster up enough confidence for them both. "What if we choose not to play?"

The goblin shrugged, "play, not play, the consequences of your actions are yer own I s'pose." Then the creature vanished as if it had never been there.

Amy turned to Sarah, her eyes wide. "What do we do?"

Sarah closed her eyes for a minute and then smiled, her eyes showing the confidence she once wore like a mask. "We show this Goblin King he doesn't frighten us. We beat him at his own game."

"Do you think we can? How do you even enter this thing?"

"I don't know Amy, but we have to try right? How can this even be real?" Sarah paused as her eyes passed over the dilapidated fountain. A shiver sent waves of shock coursing through her body.

Dizzy sensations floated through Sarah's head, causing her to stumble. She looked again to the immense walls of the labyrinth and felt something stir deep inside of her. Almost out of reach, words floated into Sarah's mind and she whispered, "Maybe I'm just taking it for granted that it does."

Amy glanced at Sarah quizzically as Sarah started forward. Softly, Sarah's hands met the stone walls and she had to take deep breaths to steady the piercing headache that had started as soon as she laid her eyes on the labyrinth's ruined state.

"I'm so sorry Sarah; I didn't know it would really work." Amy spoke then, coming up behind her friend.

Sarah disregarded Amy's words, instead focusing on the déjà vu that was making her dizzy.

Finally, Sarah saw it among the endless wall. There was a crack that couldn't be seen upon first glancing. Sarah headed over there immediately and her slender fingers found the gap and pulled.

The entrance to the labyrinth swung open in another moment, leaving Amy standing there stupefied.

"How did you do that Sarah?"

Shaking her head, Sarah whispered, "It was just a gut feeling I guess. I don't know why but this place seems familiar to me and yet strange at the same time."

Taking a few more steps, both the girls entered the labyrinth, and the big entrance slammed shut behind them. The noise was deafening but then there was silence, as if the rest of the labyrinth was dead inside.

From their very first glance, the inside of the labyrinth looked bleak and dead. The walls were crumbling and all of the vines were nothing but dead remnants lying on the ground. The very air was stuffy. It was as if nothing there could live.

The corridors were endless, Sarah could see, stretching infinitely left and right. "I guess now we choose a direction and take it?"

Amy closed her eyes in thought, "Wait a second. Let me remember what the Princess did in the book."

Sarah immediately shook her head no, "Amy, be reasonable. This place is not the romantic place of that book you're obsessed with. I don't know why but I feel like this place is changed. This place is dangerous Amy. The same rules won't apply here and I won't put my daughter at risk."

"You're right, but that still leaves us with no idea where to turn."

Smiling slightly, Sarah shrugged her shoulders, "let's go left and see where that leads us."

On the girls walked and walked in that straight line, seeing no turns and feeling deflated emotionally. It didn't take long for Amy to get angry and stop completely.

"I admit Sarah; I'm a bit guilty here."

Sarah frowned, pausing a minute to rest her back on the side wall, her hand on her stomach where the baby's foot was. "What do you mean?"

"I thought, even though I could tell this place is different, that it would be fun you know? I didn't know that it would be this annoying."

A burst of laughter came from Sarah's lips, "nothing is ever as it is written in books Amy. We'll be fine. Have faith in yourself. After all, this is what you wanted. You're here, wherever this is. And now we may die because of those romantic notions. There is no such thing as a happy ending Amy, whatever you believe, and real life has now come to bite the hand that fed that fantasy."

Even as she spoke those words to Amy, Sarah felt deep in her heart that she didn't really believe them. Something inside of her still grasped onto the hope that there was a way out. Vaguely, Sarah became aware of the wall she was leaning against. She felt the warm breeze of stale air and turned towards the direction it came.

"Of course, how could I be so dense? Amy you should have known too. This labyrinth is full of illusions. There is a turn right here."

Amy frowned, "Are you sure? I don't see anything."

Sarah grabbed Amy's hands and pulled her, not into solid stone but a path that was laid before their very eyes.

Amy's eyes widened in astonishment at the path that was now before them, "I would never have seen that."

"Come on then, let's go."

Now that Sarah knew where to look, finding the different paths was an easy task and she began to relax, not willing herself to worry over the time limit. After all, how could a labyrinth take 13 hours to cross?

Almost as soon as she thought that, the labyrinth came to a dead end. No matter how many times she felt with her hands along the walls there was now no way out, even behind them.

"How long has it been?" Sarah asked Amy then. She hadn't even given thought to how long they had been walking since they entered the labyrinth.

"I think we've been in here an hour maybe but it feels longer."

Sarah nodded, "Okay, 12 hours left and we need to figure out how to get around this."

"How, Sarah? This is clearly a dead end. We've made a huge mistake, and it's obvious now that this labyrinth changes whenever it wants to."

Laughter escaped Sarah's lips and she shook her head at Amy, "Of course it does Amy! That's how we're going to beat it."

"Sometimes Sarah, I wonder about you."

Even though they were surrounded now on all sides by the crumbling stone walls Sarah kept smiling. "This is just another puzzle after all. Now, the question is if we go over or under. We obviously can't go over, it might hurt the baby, but we could go under."

"Umm, Sarah exactly how are we going to go _under_ the labyrinth?" Amy asked, looking down onto the admittedly solid stone pavements.

There was another shock, another shiver of something Sarah couldn't grasp and then she smiled. Something came forward in her mind, full of hands and darkness. "What about an oubliette?"

As soon as Sarah spoke those words the ground beneath their feet opened up and darkness swallowed them whole. Sarah found something to brake her fall while Amy hit the floor with a loud _thud_.

"Sarah what did you just do? What did you say?" Amy asked hysterically.

"What? This should lead us out of here."

"Sarah, do you know what an oubliette is?"

"Of course I do Amy, don't be ridiculous."

"SARAH! There is only one way out of an oubliette, through the top!"

Rolling her eyes, Sarah began tracing her hands over the rough dirt floor. She couldn't see anything but somehow she knew what she was looking for.

This place though, was not like the memory at the back of her mind. The floor was unusually cold and damp. A strong scent was slowly climbing its way up to their noses. Something was making Sarah nervous but she continued feeling the floor, sure she would find _something_ if she kept on.

All was silent inside the oubliette except for Amy muttering to herself somewhere near Sarah. Apparently Amy wasn't a big fan of the dark. "Sorry Amy, but this was the only way."

There was a huff, and Sarah knew to leave her friend alone for the time being. Instead Sarah finally found it. Her fingers met wood where before there was only dirt. Sarah called out ecstatically, "aha!"

Upon lifting it up Sarah was relieved that she really had discovered a door. As soon as she had done so the candles on the walls flamed up and they could see the expanse of the large oubliette they were in.

Amy's eyes were wide orbs, startled, as Sarah placed the slab of wood that was a makeshift door, against the solid wall. "Now all we need is to find the keys."

"Sarah! How did you do that? How did you know?"

That statement made Sarah stop in her tracks as the baby in her stomach rolled to place her head against Sarah's hand. "I don't know Amy. It is like this gut feeling I suddenly get and then I know what to do. What's strange is that it's almost like I've been here before."

As she spoke, Sarah rubbed her hand over her stomach where the baby was, and smiled, "I have been having the strangest feeling since we got here. Honestly, this place excites me beyond anything I've ever felt and I don't know why. Amy, everything here is dead or dying, but when I look around I can almost see a completely different labyrinth. And I don't know why."

Amy took her friend's hands in her own and looked into her eyes, "I don't know either Sarah. Maybe you've just heard me blabber on about this place so much you feel like you've been here before, but in my _romantic_ setting, as you called it."

Nodding, Sarah's smile faltered, "Yes, that must be it."

"In any case Sarah, let's keep following whatever crazy intuition you are having. Maybe it will lead us out of here."

"Agreed."

Now that they could see in the dim light of the candles, they searched top to bottom for a set of keys, finding none. They had a door with no way of opening it, and Sarah was growing angry. They were now left with 11 hours to solve the riddles and make it out.

"There's one thing I don't get Sarah," Amy started.

"What?"

"We haven't seen one goblin, dwarf, fairy, or anything else that should inhabit this place. It's barren here, aside from the one at the entrance, and where is the fabled Goblin King? Isn't it his job to chastise whoever is going through the labyrinth?

"I know. I didn't say anything but you are right. This does feel off."

Sarah walked over to the door again and tried opening it to no avail. Anger welled up inside her, over their situation, which was as bizarre as it was scary. In a fit of rage she yelled at the door, "Open already!"

With a bang the door swung open, revealing a dark passage beyond.

"Oh wow, this is getting stranger and stranger." Amy muttered.

Sarah glanced over at her friend, "Well you are the one that had the idea to wish us away to a magical land full of goblins."

"Well you are the one who actually got us here." Amy added and Sarah frowned.

"What is it?"

"Nothing Amy," Sarah spoke but inside her thoughts were tumbling. _I was the one that brought us here. It was my wish. I knew how to enter the labyrinth and then to find the hidden path ways. I thought of the oubliette to get us out of that dead-end and of the door that was hidden on the floor. How do I know all of this? Then I made the door open, I felt it, like icicles flying out through my fingertips_

The passage led out into a larger underground area with great stone heads lining the walls. The girls stood there and stared at them in wonder. They were immense in size but something was missing. Some of them were cracked while the others just looked dead. She couldn't explain it to herself but Sarah felt like they should be talking back.

Sarah felt something tugging at her and she walked faster down the passage with Amy close behind her. They rounded a corner and Sarah stopped in her tracks, staring at an empty space at the opposite wall.

"Sarah what's wrong?" Amy asked.

Sarah's face was blank, the color draining as she stared at that empty space.

Inside Sarah's mind everything was cascading into place. Shockwave after shockwave struck through Sarah's very being. A scent stronger than all of the decaying labyrinth walls filled Sarah's being and she breathed it in.

"Peaches," Sarah muttered to herself, causing Amy to step forward.

"Sarah, are you okay?"

"Sunlight…peaches." Sarah kept muttering, her pale hazel eyes going back and forth, wide with wonder. Suddenly she reached out and placed a hand on the wall to keep from falling.

"Sarah! Please tell me what's going on. You're scaring me!"

Sarah closed her eyes. Dizziness swept through her and it was all she could do not to pass out. Everything was coming back to her at once in a single wave of memories.

Amy stood beside her friend, unsure what to do. She didn't know what was happening and was becoming very frightened.

Sarah let the memories wash over her as if they had never left her. Suddenly she could see herself as a young girl acting out that little red book in the park while the owl watched over her. He was always protecting her.

In another beat Sarah saw herself in the same labyrinth only then the labyrinth was alive and full of adventure and wonder while she and her friends worked to solve it.

Then she could see herself in a ballroom dancing with the deceitful Goblin King, but feeling at the same time as if she belonged there.

In another flash she was standing up to him, after finding her baby brother, and was telling him he had no power over her.

Sarah then remembered all of her friends coming into her room after saying they'd always be there when she called.

Then there were the long and drawn out high school years in which Sarah couldn't get the memory of the labyrinth out of her head. She remembered finally calling on Hoggle, learning she had as much power as the Goblin King and then entered the labyrinth once again through her bedroom mirror.

Sarah could see clearly then the days that followed. She remembered the way that same Goblin King looked at her the night she crossed back into the labyrinth, of their teasing conversation, and most of all-the feeling that there was something changing between the two of them.

Also, the memory of the _other_ labyrinth where Hoggle tried to kill her came. That was the first time she actually called for Jareth. He came and took her from that place. It was also the first time his calling her Precious sent shivers through her other than annoying her.

With a laugh Sarah remembered before her father's dinner party when he showed up in her room while she was almost naked. How he had smirked and jested which drove her into throwing things at him to get him to leave. Then the actual dinner party when she wished he was there to help her get through it and then there he was, dressed like a human, and made her evening so much better. That was also the night she first saw Daire. She also remembered infuriating the Goblin King that night and losing contact with him and the labyrinth completely.

With a jolt Sarah remembered the day at the pool with Amy, Amy's little sister Valerie, and Toby when Sarah found the little girl with the gorgeous golden hair at the pool. 'Your fault,' she had said, 'no chance now. All gone.' Then the little girl had looked at Sarah with crystal blue eyes when Sarah tried to hold her, to comfort the child's tears and said 'you can't. Not now, not ever. He's back.' _Her name was Melody._

Not long after that Sarah had been in her room before bed, holding the doll that held Jareth's likeness and reality had dawned on her. She had fallen in love with that Goblin King.

Then the turning point occurred after her step-mom forced her to grow up and to go out into the real world. Daire had stolen her then, taken her to his kingdom of nightmares. Sarah barely made it as far as she did until finally it dawned on her and she called out 'but what no one knew was that the Princess had fallen in love with the Goblin King, and so she gave him back his power over her!'

Jareth had rescued her then, although Sarah had passed out and came to once she was back home in her room. As soon as she awoke then she used her powers to go straight into the labyrinth where she found Jareth. The two of them then learned of their love for each other and vowed their love, promising forever, and that night the Princess Sarah became one with Jareth the Goblin King.

Then, a little over twenty four hours later, too short a time, everything changed. Daire invaded the labyrinth. Then, holding Jareth at blade point, Daire taunted Sarah. That was when Sarah chose to do the only thing she felt was right. In a second she told Jareth she loved him and then cast a memory spell on Daire, Jareth, herself, and her family with Amy included. Sarah thought that it would be better for everyone if she had never went to the labyrinth, that Jareth would be saved.

The rest was a blank slate. _That was when I woke in the alley and then again in the hospital. I had disappeared from the labyrinth. My memory was gone of anything to ever do with the labyrinth. So were Amy's and my parents and Toby. That was why my head hurt every time I was around certain things. All of my memories of the labyrinth, of Jareth, were being blocked._

A small kick brought Sarah's attention back to her belly and the baby that was growing inside of her. _My baby, _our_ baby. _Sarah's hands went to her stomach and she felt her daughter wiggle against her hands.

Realization dawned in Sarah and her eyes widened even as the baby rolled around inside of her. Sarah turned first towards Amy and then to nowhere in particular Sarah shouted, "Assana I know you can hear me."

"Yes dear, I can hear you." Came the sudden English voice, and Assana appeared beside Amy, who jumped in fright. Very quickly, before Amy could say a word, Assana waved her hand and Amy slunk to the floor, already in deep slumber.

Sarah's eyes were for Assana's mismatched eyes though. They were so much like her son's.

"That's why you took me in isn't it?" Sarah started, "That's what that potion was you've been giving me all along wasn't it? You were trying to help me remember."

Assana nodded, smiling sadly, "I had to do what I could for my son's love and for my granddaughter."

"Assana," Sarah continued, "that night I found you talking to your son; that was him right? He said his memory was fine but you seemed to think otherwise. You also said he wasn't the son you remembered, that he had changed. That he was doing dark things now."

Assana looked down, "yes Sarah, I'm afraid so. His memory, of everything about the two of you, is gone. He and that villain Daire have allied and have begun doing dark things together. I'm afraid my son has turned to madness. You see this place, how it's changed? Everything here is dead. He no longer cares for it the way he used to. Whoever is wished here, they wind up dying Sarah. Jareth is very rarely in his own castle. Everything is in disrepair and what's worse is that Daire's creatures have begun inhabiting the labyrinth. I don't know what to do for him Sarah. I have tried to get him to drink the potion, to remember but he thinks I'm trying to poison him. You're my only hope now Sarah. Defeat his labyrinth again. Make him remember you."

"I cast that spell to make everything better. I thought I was doing the right thing by letting him forget me."

"Sometimes Sarah, we have to fight for those we love, no matter the costs."

Sarah looked down to her swollen stomach and then back to Assana. "I'm afraid Assana, for my baby, and for Jareth. What if I can't make him remember?"

"You have to try Sarah, for all our sakes."

"Assana, a while back I saw this little girl at a pool. She had gorgeous golden hair and the clearest crystal blue eyes. At the time I thought she was just lost and scared. Then she spoke to me strange things. She left with Daire I believe, saying things like no chance now when I tried to hold her."

Assana's eyes widened, "that is startling news Sarah, news I'm afraid will only complicate this situation if it is true."

"What do you think it could be?"

"Hopefully Sarah, that was not the precious baby that is growing inside of you. We can only hope that the path you are taking is the one that will spare her if it is."

"I have to get to him. I'm afraid I'm running out of time. I only have what, 10 hours now to get to the center and to the castle? What else may we face in here?"

"Daire's creatures are now wandering the labyrinth Sarah, and I'm afraid Daire himself hasn't lost his memory. I'm sure he remembers you plainly. Why else has he poisoned Jareth's mind so? He has Jareth harming anyone who enters the labyrinth. My guess, Sarah, is that he hopes Jareth will take you out before regaining his memory."

"So what should I do then, which path should I take?"

Assana stepped forward and placed a tender hand on Sarah's shoulders, "Sarah you must follow your own instincts. Also, if I'm not sorely mistaken, Sarah you do still have friends inside this labyrinth. Hoggle, I think was the gardener and gate keeper? Your friends Ludo and Sir. Didymus should remember as well. Seek them out sweetie. I am sure they'll help you in any way they can."

"What should I do about Amy? I don't want her to get hurt."

"I'm afraid she's as stuck here as you are until you both solve the labyrinth. She is a good girl, and a better friend. She'll stay by your side no matter what. You may need her friendship more than ever before you save Jareth. Please save my son. Help him to remember all that he has lost."

Sarah took a deep breath, "I will do my best. I hope what you say is true, that my friends are still here. If they are I think I know just where to find them. Though I don't think Amy will appreciate the stench."

Assana beamed, "You turned Jareth's head before when he discovered you. There is a presence about you that is strong and beautiful Sarah. I believe in you, as he must have. You are as stubborn as he told me, once upon a time ago. You two were made for each other."

Sarah smiled then, a sad smile but her eyes were confident, proud. "I _will _fight for him Assana. This time I won't give him up, not for any reason. He has to come back to me. I am such a fool."

"No you're not Sarah, you did what you thought was right. Now you must fix this. Time is running out Sarah, faster than you think. You have not 10 hours anymore. I'm afraid you're down to seven."

Sarah's eyes opened in panic, "Seven? How?"

"The labyrinth has many powers, most of all the power to alter time. You must get going if you are to reach him Sarah."

Then Assana vanished and Amy began to wake up on the cold stone floor. She grumbled and opened her sleep-filled eyes at Sarah, "What happened?"

"Nothing Amy, I just received my wakeup call and now it's time to fight."


End file.
